Quando Omni Flunkus Moritati
by dayforall
Summary: "When all else fails play dead" at least that what teenage runaway Ana thinks when one day she wakes up in Japan where she meets some interesting people and monsters but, can someone please explain to her why she has a chain coming out of her chest


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or its settings.

Well the first chapter is up and published. Be happy people. On a nicer note I really can't spell and grammatical not the best at all. So if you see something needed to be changed leave me a review.

Chapter 1

"Veni, Vidi, Dormivi"

(I came, I saw, I slept)

How many days has it been? I can't tell, to cold to think. I pulled my black coat closer to myself; light brown hair seeped from my hood. The sound of my teeth chattering throw blue lips was the music I had long gotten use to. It's too easy to fall asleep here I thought to myself as I almost nodded off to sleep. I have to pay attention other wise I could fall a sleep standing and wake up in a snow drift.

I looked up at the snow that case to stop falling from the clouded sky. Its funny how I always wished it would snow in Phoenix when I was a kid but, now it is nothing but a nuance that threatens to freeze me alive and forces me to leisurely cross this enormous mountain range in the dead of winter. Smart idea?, not really but the fact is that I can't turn back. There nothing to go back to. My 'well' played plan didn't include packing supplies, enough for weeks on end or expecting winter even though it was during the last days of September.

Something hidden within the blanket of white caught my frozen feet, forcing me out of my mental condemnation. My hands instinctively flew out to catch myself but, three days without food and constant travel made is pointless. White washed. My head was a magnet for some unseen substance, the pain spread through my head and turned into a migraine. I couldn't help but imagine my brain bouncing off its pillow covered room where it was kept. I waited a few minutes be for getting up which wasn't a good idea. My cloths were now soaked and freezing. I would have to call it a night as soon as I could find a shelter dry enough.

Luck was in my favor today. Not even twenty feet away a cavern halfway buried in snow, dry and inviting as a cave with dirt could be. Checking for snakes or other unwanted house I dug a small trench big enough my backpack and myself to fit into, I fell in to the small space that was three feet across, two feet wide and six feet tall. Setting my bag next to me I opened it, revealing what was left of my diminutive supplies; six candles, one blanket a charmed necklace from my friend that was past away and five hundred buck, earned by two years of baby sitting and yard work. I pulled out a tea candle and a thin (really thin T_T) blanket. Out of the side pocket I pulled out my trusty old fashion, collectible lighter with a flip top. Building a shelf from the snow that hid the entrance to my shelter was a perfect place for a candle. Using my frozen fingers to turn the thumbwheel was difficult and it took me a few tries before the flint gave of a good enough spark for the gas to ignite. Lifting the candle to the flame evidently must have been a signal to my stomach because it had to remind me that it had not eaten any think for days and was about to eat it's self. Stupid stomach, stupid me. I couldn't even stop at some out of town gas station and picked up at least a pack of gum, the taste in my mouth was just down right nasty.

Warmth ran from my forehead and dribbled off my chin. Reaching up I pressed my hand against the source. My breath caught in my throat. A three inch gash now marred my face. Tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of having a permanent mark on such a visible area. Thankfully the gash ran from my eyebrow up toured my hair line at a somewhat genital slope, an area that could be covered with bangs. Ripping a small portion of my precious blanket, I tried to restrict the flow of blood. Great, just perfect. Not only am I lost wondering around in the Saw Tooth mountain range, I'm injured, hungry, and least but no where near last wet and cold. My day just keeps getting better and better. In an effort to prove me wrong the wind out side suddenly picked up. This was not good, a white out was the last thing I needed. Almost in mutiny the world outside went at first grey then white.

I hope that that the storm wouldn't last long because I needed food and material. With any luck I would be able to survive the winter moving from place to place. These blizzards are a downfall to my run away scheme. The last one completely wiped out all of the food I had stored even though it wouldn't have lasted long anyway. I hadn't been able to reach any source of nutrition that was frozen under a thick layer of ice. I would kill for some pine seeds or dried berries. I guess if thing got really bad I could eat my leather jacket or my shoe, even the wax from the candles, that is if I really needed to but, it didn't sound so tasteful though.

All of this thinking was making my head hurt. I should at least try to get some sleep while I had a chance. Curling up into a ball and wrapping myself with my sheet of a blanket I drifted of into a restless sleep.

I know what some people might think where the heck are the bleach characters like Rukia, Ichigo or pineapple. Don't worry they will come. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks

DM


End file.
